1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to an LED illuminator module with high heat-dissipating efficiency and manufacturing method therefore, more specifically to an illuminator module having multiple LED chips is directly combined with a flat heat pipe and a manufacturing method thereof is also provided.
2. Description of Related Art
Light Emitting Diode (LED) has advantages of small size, long lifespan, low power consumption, luminescence and mercury free so that has become the main research project in illuminating field. The power development of LED is gradually advanced from low-power to high-power and has various application of early indicator light to current LED illuminating products.
Since the high power LED has wide range of applications, the demand of heat dissipation gradually increases. Thus, if heat could not go out properly, many problems will occur such as lowlight efficiency, short lifespan, unstable light color. Therefore, in heat conduction design, an efficient heat-dissipating structure is necessary for radiating the heat out of the illuminating module to avoid the aforementioned problems.
Heat sinks are the current heat-dissipating way of LED illuminators by increasing the heat-conductive area. However, heat sinks have disadvantages of lower heat-dissipating efficiency and bigger size. Some prior arts use a heat pipe coordinated with the heat sink to increase the heat-dissipating efficiency but the LED illuminator module manufacture cost would increase as well.
Moreover, all of the aforementioned heat-dissipation ways have the same disadvantage, in which the heat of LED elements has to radiate through a Printed Circuit Board (PCB). The PCB is a low heat conductive material, so that the heat generated by LED elements can not efficiently and quickly radiate out of the LED illuminator module. Metal core PCB (MCPCB) of prior art is developed to improve the high heat resistance of the PCB. However, the heat generated by the LED elements still need to go through the multi-layers of the MCPCB, thermal grease (or thermal paste) and then arrive the heat pipe.
Furthermore, a retention kit with complex structure usually uses to fix the LED elements on heat pipe and heat sink. The retention kit not only increases cost but also has big size. Besides, assembling the retention kit considerably consumes manpower.